


bad butcher puns (so sneaky)

by Kirschli_Kuchen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschli_Kuchen/pseuds/Kirschli_Kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this hot guy using the laundromat next to him and Ray feels kind of faint.</p><p>Mostly because of the blood. Not <i>only</i> because the hotness of the dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad butcher puns (so sneaky)

Ray's left with like no fresh shirts and one gently used pair of boxers when he decides that today is laundry day. He throws all his dirty clothes and a mag in a basket and walks down the block to the laundromat. Once there he shoves all his shit into a machine strips down to his civvies and pushes all that stuff in there too.

He picks up his mag and jumps up on the row of washing machines across from his to read.

A couple of minutes later some dude walks in and puts a gym bag on the floor like two machines down from Ray's. Ray glances up at him as he starts pulling out his clothing and has to take a double take. God, that guy is hot.

Also: is that blood on those shirts?

Yup, definitely blood and wow is that a lot of it.

Ray puts down the magazine and scoots forwards a bit, “Yo dude, that's a lot of blood on your clothes there,” he says unthinking.

The dude looks down at the shirt in his hands then up at Ray and shoves it in the wash, “Yeah?” he asks, “What it's to you?”

“Shit, man. Don't wanna start anything,” Ray holds his hands up, placating, “Just idle curiosity.”

The guy crocks an eyebrow then he smirks and Ray probably shouldn't think that that's really fucking hot. The dude answers, “Occupational hazard.”

“Yeah?” Ray says with a smile, “And what occupation would that be?”

The guy's smirk turns feral, “Butcher,” he says and flicks a flake of dried blood off one of his shirts.

Ray raises an eyebrow but then grins sharply, “Same.”

The guy stops for a second then turns to face Ray better. His eyes wander from Ray's head to toe then go back up again and stop at his hands limply hanging at his side. Ray makes a loose fist and then extends a crooked forefinger.

“Oh really,” the man says, intrigued.

“Yup,” Ray drawls with a lazy smile.

“What's your shop called then?”

“Brown & Man Butchers,” Ray says without missing a beat.

This gives the guy cause to pause, “Yeah? I think I heard of that one.”

Ray inclines his head in acknowledgment, “Yours'?”

The guy chews on his bottom lip and Ray can't really take his eyes off the motion. After a moment he says, “Mad Cow's King.”

Ray grins at him, “Kinda unfortunate name with that mad cow disease scare all those years back.”

“Yeah. But well. The owner didn't pick the name,” Los Santos' infamous Mad King shoots back and Ray thanks all his lucky stars that he doesn't sound irritated.

“Can I come over sometime?” Ray blabs without thinking but he can't bring himself to regret it when the Mad King smirks at him like that.

“Yeah, sure,” the King says, “Meet me back here tomorrow at eight?”

“I-,” Ray falters for a moment, “Yes, okay,” he forces out, “Eight's fine.”

“Perfect,” the Mad King says.

Ray has to stop his grin from splitting his face but then his machine's finished and he takes out his clothing. While he's at it he slips on a very soggy shirt. Wouldn't do to get detained for public exposure. He slowly stands up with his basket securely held in his arms. Ray turns back to the King, “So tomorrow then?” he asks hopefully.

“I'll be here,” the guy says and Ray turns away with a smile.

He's so gonna brag to Michael that he's got a murder date with the Mad King tomorrow. Also maybe to get him to shadow them. Hey, a guy can never be too careful, right?

**Author's Note:**

> ['i'm in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the fuck' au](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur)


End file.
